1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of connecting a plug connector thereof with a receptacle connector thereof firmly.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The receptacle connector has a receiving chamber, with a plurality of receptacle terminals mounted therein. The plug connector has an insertion portion, with a plurality of plug terminals mounted thereon. The insertion portion is inserted into the receiving chamber so that the plug terminals electrically can connect with the receptacle terminals for transmitting electrical signals. However, the engagement between the plug connector and the receptacle connector may be unsteady once an external force is applied on the plug connector. So, it is desirable to provide a mechanism which can assure that the plug connector is connected with the receptacle connector steadily.